fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Commando II
Crash Commando II is a Platformer/Shooter for the PlayStation 3 being made by Lemmykoopa24. It is considered the sequel of Crash Commando and also divides characters into teams. Story For several years, the world has been a battlefield between the Grunts, Jarheads, and Sarges. The Sarges are under command of Colonel Chaos and Army Chick. The Jarheads are lead by Maid Mayhem and Nukem Ninja. And the Grunts are commanded by Gangsta Rappa and Reggae Rasta. Then, one day, a mysterious leader entered the world. He had a whole pack of Zombies at his disposal, but instead of attacking, he went into hiding and anonymously sent a message to each of the leaders about a secret superweapon that would be sure to devastate their opponents. Now the 3 battalion's are doing all they can to find this superweapon. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is like that of the original Crash Commando, but with some differences. You choose which battalion to join, and then you take control of one of the 2 leaders. Then you go out into the battlefield with a primary weapon, a side arm, some explosives, and your extra gear. You then go out and complete the objective given to you. You are able to give commands to your troops by running up to them and pressing X. You can also drive vehicles to travel quickly around the map or devastate your opponents. Some vehicles can carry more than one person. You can also build walls to defend yourself. In some levels, you get a base. You can set this base up with Autoguns and get your troops to guard it. *L - Move *R - Aim *R1 - Jump *R2 - Drop/Throw/Place Explosive. *Square - Swap Primary Weapon and Side Arm. *X - Interact with allies, vehicles, weapon emplacements or walkways. *Triangle - Taunt *Circle - Activate automatic Weapon emplacement. Primary Weapons *Machine Gun - A fast, semi-powerful, overall good weapon. *Shotgun - A gun that fires 5 bullets at once, causing massive damage the closer you are. The bullets spread out as long as they don't hit anything. *Sniper Rifle - A very fast, very powerful rifle that fires one bullet at a time. If you miss, you will take a long time to reload, leaving you wide open. *Rocket Launcher - A weapon that shoots a large rocket that also causes splash damage. *Grenade Launcher - A one-bounce weapon that you can use to kill enemies behind cover. *CAB - A weapon that can destroy or resurrect biological tissue. It can heal allies and hurt enemies, and can also trick mines into exploding *Plasma Cannon - A very heavy weapon that does not need to reload, but still has a limited amount of shots. It fires powerful plasma balls. *Minigun - Another heavy weapon that can shoot through one wall. It takes several shots to kill an enemy. Rest TBA... Side Arms TBA Explosives TBA Gear TBA Vehicles TBA Weapon Emplacements TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24